the_elemental_chosen_trilogyfandomcom-20200213-history
Fulger, The Triple Wolf Goddess
Fulger is the patron goddess of the Fulger Empire. Her domain is Lightning, Revenge, Wolves, Women, Mortality, and Protection. History/Legend Pre-Trials of Fate/Legend Before human women came into the world, human men ruled with immortal lives. Fulger was a wandering immortal she-wolf with three sisters that followed her everywhere. They were hunted by a man who was after their furs for many years. But Fulger was smart. She transformed with her sisters offering to tie their life force with hers. Fulger turned into a beautiful woman, catching the hunter off-guard. He was entranced and Fulger used this chance to attack. He wounded her with 3 arrows, causing her wolf sisters to die inside her. Fulger, in her rage, called down lightning upon the hunter. In her grief, Fulger ascended to godhood due to the pity of the Father, but she was by no means the first deity he created. She immediately decided to use her sisters as a part of her form, allowing them to live on as her other selves. But human men were growing arrogant with their immortality. So Fulger appeared before them in her glorious wolf pack form. She offered them a different route in life. One where they could be happy. She transformed one of her wolf sisters into her human form. Fulger offered her up as a bride to the first man to give up his immortality. A man by the name Neculai Lupei steppped forward. He offered his immortality and pledge loyalty to Fulger after falling for her now human sister. Fulger gave the human woman to Neculai, naming her Ecaterina. One by one, the men lost their immortality as Fulger created women from the earth with lighting and rain. Now that humans were mortal, they began to understand the concept of aging. Neculai and Ecaterina had many children who shared Fulger's blood. Centuries pasted slowly with the goddess wandering the lands, coming across many individuals and even the future deities of the elemental kingdoms. Two such people were the twins Adoiri and Adradia, the children of one of the first women that wandered to the wetlands. They had mysterious control over fire and water. She watched the siblings with interest, following them most places. When Adoiri snuck off one fateful night, Fulger followed him in human form while sticking to the shadows. She watched the brave Adoiri save a woman, receiving horrible wounds in the process. Moved by his bravery, Fulger caught him on his way back from escorting the woman home. She gave up a strand of hair which allowed him to become a god without healing his wounds, winding it around his wrist. She smiled and disappeared like a flash of lightning from his sights. After that, Fulger had the urge to travel again. She met Adradia may times on the road, both as her wolf self and her human self. She learned in passing the girl's fiancé had been turned into a crane and flew away. Adradia had been set on finding him once more. But when Fulger met her once again at the Lake of Cordia, Adradia was drowning as she rescued a young girl from the lake. Fulger, as in her three wolves form, jumped in and brought her to the shore. That was when Fulger made Adradia a goddess to save her life. Centuries past slowly once more until Fulger came across a man called Dragomir Dalca. He wished to unite the west under one rule and end the tyranny of the violent raiders. Fulger appeared before him, offering a deal. She would grant him the power to wield her lightning if he promised that his bloodline would protect hers and ruling the future empire of Fulger with a true heart. Dragomir agreed and branded himself with her triple wolf crest on his forearm as a show of loyalty. The west was soon united by Dragomir and his fearsome lightning spear. The empire he created was named Fulger after the goddess who granted him the blessing of lightning. The country grew powerful and strong under Fulger's careful watch. Nearly twenty years before Trials of Fate, Fulger happened upon an infant in the woods she loved to frequent. The babe was wrapped carefully in a soft blue shawl. The goddess knew instantly how pure a soul she was. Fulger transformed into her human form and scooped up the infant and quickly set to work. She made a basket, laying the infant inside and placed a piece of parchment with Luminita Lupei written in golden ink. The goddess brought her to the orphanage in Codru Verde and left her in the hands of mortals. Fulger watched Luminita grow up, almost taking the girl back a few times. The goddess knew that having the child be her Chosen would be a burden only someone as pure as she could bear. Book One: Trials of Fate Book Two: Chancing Fate Book Three: Last Fateful Stand Personality Fulger is rather harsh and loyal to those she calls her own. Her loyalty is to the country Dragomir Dalca created in honor of her and she has held his family to their promise of protecting her mortal bloodline. She is known for her unpredictable nature, often doing as she pleases. She rarely shows herself before mortals and has a habit of tormenting those she is fond of. She is like a harsh mother to the citizens of Fulger. She likes to test how far one would go for her and won't forgive those who break their promises to her. Anyone who breaks a promise to her always meets their end by the hand of one of her chosen. Appearance As a human woman, she takes the form of a tall lady with long dark brown hair and fair skin. She is usually seen in layers of shawls, sweaters, and scarfs. In animal form, she becom three beautiful and identical dainty black wolves. Fulger's Crest.jpeg|Fulger's Crest Fulger.jpeg|Fulger's Wolf Form Fulger Outfit.jpeg|Fulger's Outfit Relationships Luminita Lupei Adradia, The Swan Goddess Adoiri, The Phoenix God Vatura Amador Haven Archer Roy Astinley Yelizaveta "Veta" Lyubov Sleryn, The Bear God Ilmenvey, The Fox God Fate The Immortal Man Destiny The Immortal The Father The Dalca Royal Family Abilities Trivia * Fulger is the creation of FictionPress Author Fairy Lori. * Her human appearance is based off Àstrid Bergè-Frisbey. * Fulger is the Romanian word for Lightning. Category:Characters Category:Deities